


nobody loves a litterbug

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Trashcan, Public Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10304717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: Prompt: Write 100 or so words of the freakiest stuff you got





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/244510.html?thread=1365880862#cmt1365880862
> 
> Title from Amelia Opdyke Jones's anti-litter poster.

She thanks the man as pushes his spent cigarette through the opening of the soda can a teenager had shoved inside her vagina earlier. While her gratitude is for him doing his part to prevent litter, she does appreciate that he took care not to burn her. Most are rough with the trashcans lining the public walkways—she wouldn't do this job if she couldn't take it—but she's not fond of burns.  
  
A man walking past crumples a flier and tosses it.  
  
"Sir?" she says.  
  
He fucks her mouth, but lets the flier blow away. She doesn't thank him.


End file.
